


IZ AU story bits

by Jroxs12pone



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other, RaPr, ZaDr, ZaKaDr, ZaKr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:47:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28209294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jroxs12pone/pseuds/Jroxs12pone
Summary: info for what will be in this book;  short story bits for things in my IZ AUs.
Relationships: Dib & Keef, Tallest Red & Zim, Zim & Dib, Zim & Keef, Zim & Keef & Dib
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	IZ AU story bits

This will just be the place for story bits for any of my Invader Zim AUs. I have way too many AUs to have a different thing for just them when some AUs I only write a little bit for out of boredom. So yeah, this will be the trash dumb for my bullshit.   
  
I'll try to link google drive docs with AU info in each one so there's at least context. (and put a simple AU summary before it)  
  
some might have gore and blood, some might be soft and cuddling, some emotionally crippling. so that will be chaos for this. 


End file.
